Top of the World
by JenLea
Summary: TrishXCena Since Trish has fallen in love with John, she's been at the top of the world, happier than she's ever been. ONESHOT


Top of the World

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish, have you lost your mind?"

Trish Stratagias opened her eyes, realizing Amy Dumas, her best friend, was talking to her from the passenger window of a black SUV.

"What?" she asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're dancing in the rain!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the pouring rain. "Would you like a ride?"

_Not really, but I might as well,_ she thought. Glancing to Amy, she nodded slowly.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, feigning cheeriness. She slid into the SUV.

"You're soaking wet!" Amy exclaimed, shocked. "You're going to get sick," She draped her black sweat jacket over Trish's shoulders. Glancing at her friend, she smirked knowingly. "Let me guess. You're in Love,"

Trish sighed, nodding slowly. She wished she could describe all the emotion she felt. She just couldn't though.

"Who is he?" Amy asked, ignoring the stare of her boyfriend, Adam.

"John Cena," Trish blurted out. Then, she covered her mouth. "Oops."

"What?" Amy asked.

"We were keeping it a secret for a little while," Trish admitted, turning red. "We didn't want everyone to know,"

"Well, looks like your little secret's out," Amy teased. Trish playfully swatted her in the side of the head. "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone, will we, Adam?"

"No, we won't." Adam said.

Trish grinned, running her hands through her damp hair. She couldn't remember EVER being this happy. What was it about being in love?

As Adam stopped in front of the hotel, Trish jumped into John's waiting arms.

"Hey, You!" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek. She giggled softly, placing her head on his chest. "I was wondering when you would get here,"

"Amy's convinced I need a padded room at Bellevue." Trish said. John chuckled.

"Why?" he asked, facing Amy. The petite red head planted her hand on her hip.

"She was dancing in the rain," Amy declared. John laughed, ruffling Trish's hair.

"Come on. Are you just figuring out that she does that?" he asked. Trish giggled softly. "She's done that as long I've known her,"

"Weird," Amy commented, glancing to Trish. "She never did that before you…"

Trish glanced over her shoulder, walking away with John. She silently groaned, watching Amy tease her. "I'm going to get you!"

"Who?" John asked, pulling her closer to him. Trish groaned. He had heard her? She hadn't meant for him to hear that!

She may have loved him but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. The last thing she wanted to do was chase him away.

"Amy. She, um, lost my favorite bottle of nail polish and they stopped making the color," Trish said, rambling.

Nail polish? Was that the best she could come up with? He would know she was lying!

"Well, I wouldn't hurt her too badly," John said, smirking. Trish groaned. He DID know she was lying. What was she going to do now?

Following him into the lobby, she struggled to contain a grin. It seemed like she hadn't stopped smiling since she met him. What was it about being in love that made her so happy? Would she ever know?

"Are you hungry?" John asked. Trish glanced into his blue eyes.

"Starved," she said. "I kind of skipped lunch,"

"Why would you do that?" he asked. Trish sighed, knowing he was only doing this because he cared.

"The area I was in didn't have anything appetizing and I was NOT eating another Big Mac. I've had four of them this week alone," she said. John nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not picky," she said. He gently caressed her cheek. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to touch you,"

"Aww," she murmured. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did," he said.

Over a candlelight dinner at a French restaurant, Trish felt herself fall more in love. Every emotion was so new. She wasn't sure what was going on. She had never felt like this before.

"I didn't know you liked French," she said, holding his hand. John chuckled softly.

"Neither did I," he admitted. "I figure I need to try new things,"

"You did?" Trish asked. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue.

He gently placed his hand behind her head and tilted her head up. "Like this," Gently, he pressed his lips to her lips and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

What had he said? Had she heard him correctly? "What?"

"I said I love you." He murmured. Tears filled her eyes. "Does that bother you?" Too stunned to speak, she shook her head.

"It just caught me off guard," she admitted, amazed he allowed her to dry her eyes on his t-shirt. "I must look like a raccoon,"

_Leave it to me to freak when he told me he loves me, _she thought. He gently pressed her head to his chest.

"I love you too," she said, sighing happily. Gazing into his eyes, she was stunned to realize she saw forever.

How was that possible? She thought. She had never known that could happen.

She didn't know much about love.

However, she did know she was happiest with John.

**THE END**


End file.
